What Witches Want
by vowtoslash
Summary: What happens when Ron can hear what witches are thinking? Based on the movie, What Women Want. HBP? What HBP? COMPLETE! REVISED!
1. What DO Witches Want?

A/N: I'm slowly revising this fic. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I was young and stupid, I suppose. I can't change the whole bad out-of-character-ness, but I will fix the other crappy parts!

This fic is based on the movie, 'What Women Want', if you couldn't tell. I would love to know what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 'What Women Want', don't remind me.

* * *

"What did I do this time?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have made such a big deal about Krum."

"But... Harry, what if she really likes him?"

"He is just a friend. Trust me, I know she likes you. And I know that you like her. Now go kiss and make up."

"How do you know I like her?"

"I didn't. But I do now."

"Damn you! ... Does it show?"

"… Not at all."

A snicker fallowed that comment.

It's true. I've liked her for a while now. But she likes Krum. Why else would she continue to be his 'pen pal'? I sighed and stood up. I

"Harry, I'm off to bed," I said as I walked out of the common room.

"I'll be up in a little. I still have to finish this potion's homework."

I nodded my understanding and walked wearily up the steps.

I spent most of the time in bed thinking about how I could've prevented the fight I had with Hermione. But I still didn't see how it was my fault. If she'd just stop writing to Krum…

The next thing I knew was bright sunlight burning my eyes. I looked at my clock. WHAT? The clock read eight-thirty. Damnit. I overslept and was now late for Potion's class.

I jumped up out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran out the door, into the Common Room, and out of the Fat Lady's portrait. Ohhhh crap. Snape is going to kill me.

I ran all the way to the Dungeons.

"Who do we have here? Mr. Weasley. Take your seat. Ten points from Gryffindor for your lateness." Snape sneered at me. I could almost smell his putrid breath from here.

I got to work on my potion. Simple really, just Polyjuice. I set about it quietly for a minute before I nudged Hermione, who was next to me.

"'Mione, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about the whole Krum thing. Will you please forgive me?" It was very out-of-character for me to be the one who says sorry, but I really do hate it when she's mad at me.

"Of course Ronald. Victor is just a friend, nothing else. Why do you always get so worked-?"

BLAM.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

_Well would you look at that? Someone's been working out_. _Stop it Poppy! Inappropriate thoughts about a student! Tsk tsk. What would Albus think of you? _

"Pardon?" I looked at who had just said that. Madam Pomfrey? I'm in the hospital wing? Did she just say what I think she said? I shivered. Ew.

I looked down. I didn't have a shirt on, and I _had_ been working out…

"Ok, you need to drink this, and this, and this. Then you'll be free to leave." She shoved me three potion bottles, and looked at me expectantly. I pointedly ignored them.

"What did you say before?" Who in their right name would say something like that out loud? And about a minor?

"I didn't say anything." Riiiight.

"Ok then. Let's go with that. Now, what happened?"

"Potion backfired. Professor Snape tells me you added too much lacewing to your Polyjuice. Don't worry, I patched you right up. Now please leave Mr. Weasley."

I stood up, reached for a shirt and pulled it on. I walked out of the Hospital Wing to find Harry just outside the door.

"I was just coming to see you. You added way too much lacewing to the potion. And it blew up. First Snape deducted twenty points and told us to bring you here." He gestured to the door.

"Ok, well I feel fine, but listen to what Madam Pomfrey just-"

"Oh Ron! I was so worried about you!" Hermione said as she ran up to hug me.

_What would I do without you? Who else will spawn my children?_

WHAT?

"What? Hermione what did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything Ron. Why?"

"Nothing."

Merlin, I'm hearing things.

I turned to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

_Oh my, look at that **arse**!_

"Whoa, 'Mione!" I yelped out as my face got red, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What Ronald?" I hate it when she calls me Ronald. I don't even know why she does it half the time.

I tuned slowly around to face her. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

_Oh Merlin! He hates it when I call him Ronald!_

She said it, but her lips didn't move. Then it all clicked. Madam Pomfrey thinking I was 'working out', Hermione thinking I'll have kids - gulp- with her, Her thinking I have a - big gulp- cute _arse._ I can hear what women think!


	2. McGonagall?

A/N: YAY! Chapter two! Keep in mind I am making it a humor story by making them so out-of-character. Honestly, if I was to do this whole fic over again, I would have done it completely different. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or What Women Want. Life sucks.

There I was, oh so innocently, sitting in Transfiguration, when my quill fell. So I simply bent down to pick it up. Well, it just so happens that a certain professor standing behind me.

_Oh my, look at the butt! I just want to-_

"Professor!" I yelled, not wanted to hear the rest.

"Yes Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said, flustered. I wonder why!

"Nothing, sorry."

Nothing my arse. My eye is twitching! Twitching! I don't know how I feel about this new 'gift'. It's nice to know that Hermione thinks my arse is cute, but _not _McGonagall.

Back in the common room, I tested my 'gift'.

So far, Parvati thinks Semus' laugh is cute, Hermione hasn't thought one thing about me (damn), and Lavender wants to dye her hair red.

With nothing interesting to hear, I decided to go up to bed.

"Night 'Mione, night Harry."

The last thing I heard was-

_I love it when he calls me 'Mione!_

It took me a minute to find out why I had set my alarm clock so early. Then I remembered. I had set it off to go early so I could get to potions class on time. Then I remembered the previous potions class. Then I remembered that my potion blew up. Ah ha! That's why I can hear what women think - the potions accident!

I slowly got up out of bed, got showered and clothed, and then I headed for the common room.

It was still early, and hardly anyone was up. I sat down and was just thinking about my dream last night, when the object of my dream sat down beside me.

"Morning 'Mione." I remembered that she likes it when I call her that.

"Morning Ron," She said happily.

We sat there talking about nothing for a half-hour, until Harry came down and we headed to breakfast.

"So, when are quidditch practices?" You could tell Hermione was just trying to be nice.

_Why am I even asking about Quidditch? I could care less!_

"They're tomorrow," Harry (the new quidditch captain) replied.

"Are you going out for it Ron?"

I was quiet for a little, to see if she had any thoughts to go with it, but she didn't.

"I might..." I said, somewhat truthfully, though I really didn't know.

"Oh, ok."

_I just love to watch him ride that broom!_

I had to smirk to myself.

"I think I will. Are you going to come and watch?" I could use this to my advantage.

"I might."

This is going to be fun, no?

A/N: Soooo? What do you think? There weren't many spelling errors in this one, but I still blushed from the poor writing quality.

Thanks so much to all of you that stuck with me!

Next Chapter: Quidditch Tryouts


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

/N: Oh my goodness! I have so many reviews! I love my reviewers so much! You guys ROCK HARD! I am sorry I haven't been too quick to update, school has been rough this week!

After going through this fic, a year later, I honestly don't know why I got all those reviews. Maybe everyone thought I was trying to make a parody? Well, it wasn't a parody then, but now I'm hinting that it is in my revisions. Thanks again all of you!

Disclaimer: I wish, but alas, I do not. Own Harry Potter that is.

We were out on the Quidditch Pitch. It was my turn to go up and tryout. And for some reason, I was not nervous. Me, not nervous! Maybe it was the fact that now I really do know that Hermione likes me. Maybe it's the fact that I know I can do this. Maybe I'm just not acting like the normal Ron. Who knows, but I think I like it.

I took my spot at the hoops and waited for Ginny to throw the quaffle.

She went for the bottom left hoop, I caught it easily. She faked right and aimed for the center hoop. I, once again, caught it easily. This is going better than I expected. It went on like that until I missed (damn) the sixteenth pitch.

I flew to the ground, and got off my broom. I believe I just got the position of keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I walked (more like strutted) over to where Harry stood, watching the next person trying out.

"Great job, Ron," He said when the boy (a very timid-looking third year; I swear we were not that small in _our _third year) was done.

"Thanks Harry. I couldn't have done it without those games we held back at the Burrow." I clapped him on the back as a way of saying thanks.

When the try outs were all said and done, Harry read off the new team.

"Ginny, Angelina, the chasers." Good for Ginny! I saw her smile up at Harry, who smiled back.

_Aww... His smile is so cute, just like him!_

"And the new Keeper is-"

This is what I have been – wait. What? Ginny likes Harry? Since when?

"Ron! Did you hear Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Did you know that Ginny likes Harry?" I don't care about what Harry said right now. I am a little more upset with the fact that my little sister thinks my best friend is cute!

_Oh dear! How did he find that out? Ginny didn't want him to know! Did I say something?_

Oh crap. How am I going to explain how I know that Ginny likes Harry? Quick, think Ron!

"I saw her write 'Ginny Potter' on her old potions book." That has to be the _stupidest _excuse ever!

_Whew, I didn't do anything._

"Oh yeah, she does that sometimes." She does? Really? That is so weird. I didn't think girls really did that.

"Well, did you know?" I asked. She wasn't getting out of this that easy.

"Know what?" She makes me so hot when she plays dumb.

"That Ginny likes Harry." She flashed me a smile that made me want to take her off in the sunset on my broom right now. As a matter of fact-

"Hey, 'Mione." I wait for her to think, or say, something.

_Yay! He called me 'Mione!_

"Yes?" She asked.

"How about I take you to this one spot over that hill, right there?" I pointed to a hill away from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Typical Hermione.

"I'll make sure we don't get caught, Miss Hermione."

"Ok, then _Mr. Weasley_, How do you suppose we get there?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"We can fly."

"Oh. Alright then."

_This is too good to be true! I get to ride with Ron_ _on_ _his_ _broom, off to a very romantic spot, far away from Hogwarts! Squee!_

I have to be the happiest man on the face of the Earth. Only one thing could make it even better.

"Wait- 'Mione, what did Harry say?"

"Oh, Ron, you're the new keeper!" She said into my shirt as she hugged me.

I was wrong. _Now _I am the happiest man on the face of the Earth.

A/N: This wasn't the funniest chapter ever, but I needed it for the next one, which is in the process. Hopefully, I will have it up sometime next week. I will not be updating next weekend (ok, maybe if I get lots of reviews), because the Super Bowl is that Sunday. Go Steelers!

Next Chapter: Ron and Hermione go on their said 'date' and for some reason Ron is reading _Snape's_ mind?


	4. A Magical Night

A/N: This is the romantic chapter I promised! I hope you all like it! And just so you know, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO EFFING MUCH!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I pretend to, but alas! I don't. And people don't believe me anyway.

I have to be in heaven right now. I have Hermione, the love of my life, behind me on my broom, and we are off to a private spot _away _from Hogwarts. I am in heaven!

I was alright until I heard Hermione take a big sniff.

Oh crap. I didn't shower after Quidditch tryouts. What if I smell? I tried to smell myself, but I almost lost control of the broom and Hermione and I almost fell off. I guess I'll just have to-

_He smells so good._

Ok, ok, so I worried for nothing. But now I really have to worry. I felt my ears get red as she snaked her arms around my waist. Ok, ok. Breath. Breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I started breathing regularly, and we were getting closer to my 'thinking spot', I suppose you can call it. I go here to think sometimes, about junk that is bothering me. It is the perfect spot for thinking. And bringing your long-time crush to.

We landed softly and she looked around.

"Oh, Ron, It's beautiful!" Hermione squealed when she saw the garden that graced the top of the hill.

It is a very beautiful place. It looks as though no one has stepped foot in it for many years. Everywhere, and I mean everywhere, there are roses. There are rose vines hanging from all the trees. Red roses cover the ground, that except for my 'special spot', a patch of grass that I cleared a long time ago, and a big boulder that sits in the back of the grass patch.

Fortunately, for me, this spot is just big enough for one person.

I took Hermione's hand and took her to the rock. I sat with my back to the rock and pulled her down to sit in front of me. She took a deep breath and leaned back against me.

This can be considered a problem.

I mean, I'm a hormonal teenager and when she leans against me like that…

_Well, I must be having an effect on little Ronnie._

Yes, Hermione, you are having an effect on me. Happy?

Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?

"Oh really Ron, am I?" Oh shit.

"Hey, 'Mione, I can't help it. You _do _have an effect on me." I told her the truth, what else could I do?

_He's kidding._

"I'm not kidding 'Mione."

It's a good thing she looked doubtful. How was I going to explain how I knew she didn't believe me?

Thankfully, she decided not to elaborate on our conversation and turned to the now black sky.

"Ron, this place is beautiful. How did you ever find it?"

"I was a little upset-"

"Like you ever get a _little_ upset!"

I gave a fake growl in her ear.

_Oh my!_

"As I was saying, I was a _little _upset about something or other, and I needed to go somewhere to think. I just started flying and the next thing I knew, I was here. It was a nice, quite place to think, so I kept coming back."

We were both quiet for a moment, her staring at the sky, me staring at her.

Then she said, "And now, you've brought me here."

"Yes, now I've brought you here."

It was quiet again as we both looked at the great mass of black velvet and diamonds above us.

After a while, I started to think we should get back, it was getting late and I didn't want to get caught out late by Flitch. Who knows what the man is capable of?

"'Mione, I think we should be getting back."

She stood up and stretched.

"Oh, alright."

Back on my broom, heading towards Hogwarts, she said, "Ron, I- it was nice spending time with you. It was a really magical night."

_And one little thing-I think I'm madly in love with you. _

"Thanks 'Mione. It was the best night of my life," I said, meaning every word.

A/N: Ok, I know I said that Ron would read _Snape's_(?) mind, but I couldn't fit it in! I am sorry. You will get your Snape soon.

Next Chapter: Totally, and completely devoted to Snape!


	5. Snapella?

A/N: I am so sorry for the hold-up! I really am! But the long awaited Snape chapter is here now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own Harry Potter (or 'What Women Want') because I spend most of my time making up funny disclaimers. Life's a bitch, no?

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! You guys really came through for the last chapter. YOU ROCK!**

I rechecked the measuring spoon that held the lacewings. After making sure (again) that it was the right amount I added it to my polyjuice and stirred.

I was in detention with Snape for blowing up a potion. That enabled me to hear what women think. Irony, it's a wonderful thing.

Snape (the Greasy Git) was in a foul mood and was making me redo my potion. Can you say 'evil'?

It was all quiet until I heard Snape say,

_I have to get my nails done before tonight._

I looked up. Snape was inspecting his fingers.

_Pink to match my halter top._

Just like before, outside the Hospital Wing with Hermione, I heard Snape speak, but I didn't see his lips move.

-Insert big gulp-

Snape's a girl? And worst yet, when he's a girl he wears a halter top?I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. You would laugh out loud too if you pictured Snape, as a girl, wearing a halter top.

"Weasley!"

"Yes, um, Sir?" Should I call him Sir? Or Ma'am? Snapella? Yes, that has a nice ring to it. Snapella.

"What is so funny?"

"N-n-nothing sir," I laughed out.

"Well, I see you are up to the half way point in your potion. That will be all for tonight. Now, get OUT!"

What ever you say Snapella. What ever you say.

I just _have _to tell Harry.

I ran up to the Common Room, laughing all the way to find-

"Harry? Ginny?!"

Said persons were in such a snog fest, you couldn't see where one ended and the other started.

"Ron- it's not what it looks like," said a very red Harry, after detaching himself from my sister.

"Yeah Ron, it is. Harry, Ron shouldn't care who I go out with. It is none of his Business. Even if it is his best friend," Ginny said in her calm-before-the-storm voice as she calmly walked up the stairs after glaring at me. I would bet anything that she was going to talk to Hermione.

"Ron, you - I - I'm sorry," Harry stuttered out.

"Harry, mate. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me before I saw that - _thing_ you guys were doing. I give you my," I cringed a bit. "Blessing."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said before crushing me in a bone-breaking hug.

"Alright, alright. Save that for your- girlfriend. Speaking of whom is most likely upstairs with 'Mione , I suggest you go and find her."

He nodded as he said, "Ron. Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Yeah I'm sure- hey! I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I was in detention, I found out a little something. Snape's a-" Right here I was overcome with laughter, so Harry had to wait until I could speak again. "Snape's a _transvestite_!"

It was a good ten minutes before either of us could breathe.

"Ok, considering we knew this fact all along," I snorted, "I mean really. We always knew he wasn't really, truly male. But Ron, how do you know?"

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

A/N: Some Harry/Ginny goodness for all of those who love it! I hope you all loved it! As always, REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Harry finds out about Ron's powers.


	6. A great fake sleeper

A/N: Sorry about the delay! I hope this makes up for it! I think this has to be my favorite chapter yet, and I hope you feel the same!

Disclaimer: JKR? Heard of her? She owns it all.

OH MY GOODNESS! My reviewers are THE BEST ever! Thanks so much all of you!

"So you're saying you can hear what women are thinking?"

I nodded.

"Riiight," Harry drew out as he looked at me incredulously, "And you think it's because you blew up your Polyjuice potion?"

"_Harry. _Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"So, what do girls say about me?"

I was a bit taken aback by this question that I was quiet for a minute.

"Well, Lavender thinks you're gay," I said with a smirk. Gods, what am I doing smirking? Am I turning into Malfoy?

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, she thinks you and Snapella would make a good couple."

"WHAT?" Harry repeated.

"She has this... thing, for gay men. I tried not to listen to it," I said. What I didn't say was that Snapella thought he and Harry would make a good couple too.

"What does Ginny, um, say about me?" Harry asked, his face turning a shade of pink. Since when does Harry blush?

I sighed.

"She thinks you have a _cute smile_," I said, trying not to roll my eyes.

"That's all, nothing else?" Harry said. I think he was starting to sweat a bit. Hmm...

"Yeah... Why?" I asked sneakily.

"Good," Harry said looking relieved. I wonder what made him so nervous in the first place.

I was just about to ask him why he was so worried about it when Ginny came clamoring down the stairs, fallowed by Hermione, albeit quieter and more graceful.

"Ginny!" Harry said, jumping up and whispering in her ear.

NO! He can't tell her about-

"Oh Ron! Thank you so much! This means the world to me!" Ginny said into my shirt as she - what is this all about?- hugged me. But I wasn't listening to her. I was listening to-

_Why can't he hug me like that? Instead of just patting me on the back?_

Ok, now I know what I have to do. I have to give her a _hug_? Now how to do that?

Hermione and I sat on the couch in front of the fire as Harry chased a giggling Ginny up the stairs. All was quiet as we stared into the fire. I was painfully aware of how close our hands were. Apparently, so was Hermione.

_If he would just reach out and grab it..._

Well, if she wants me to. I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me as she laced her fingers with mine. Our hands were a perfect fit.

A million thoughts were racing through Hermione's (and my) mind.

_Does he like me? Well, duh Hermione, if he didn't why would he be holding your hand? And if he doesn't, why would he have taken you to his 'place' after quidditch tryouts? But then again, why would someone so cute and funny and nice and just so... perfect, like someone like you?_

I had to make her stop thinking like that. And I had to make her stop thinking in third person, it was a bit creepy.

"Hermione." She let go of my hand in surprise.

"Would you-" My voice cracked so I started again, "'Mione, would you like to go to Hogsmede this weekend with me?"

"Oh Ron, I would love to!" She sat a bit closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder before speaking again. "Thank you for asking."

"My pleasure 'Mione," I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a while, her head on my shoulder, staring into the fire. Finally, after a half hour or so, I found that Hermione had fallen asleep on my arm. Umm. Not good.

I couldn't wake her, so I lifted her up off my shoulder and laid her down in a comfortable position. I got a blanket off a chair and draped it over her. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead before heading up to shower.

The last thing I heard was-

_I didn't know I was such a convincing fake-sleeper!_

Wait- WHAT?

A/N: My first ever cliffie!I feel tears coming on! Alright if you want to know what happens next, review! It makes me type faster!

And just a little note, my computer (the stupid thing) has a habit of deleting spaces between words. I am really sorry if that makes it hard to read!

Next Chapter: A little action in Hogsmede... but it might not be the action you think it is...


	7. I think we should take your clothes off!

A/N: A bit late, and I am sorry for that, things have been CRAZY! I am sorry to say this but; this is going to be the last chapter. But don't worry! I have a sequel in the mix! As always, I would love for you to review!

**MY REVIEWERS ROCK DOBBY'S SOCKS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter (who doesn't?) but alas! I do not.

PANIC! She isn't asleep? PANIC! Ok, what to do?

I sat back down beside her and put her head in my lap.

"Hermione, I know you're awake."

_Darn. I thought I was convincing!_

"And don't try to fake it again," I whispered as I stroked her no-longer-bushy hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trick you! Well, I did but it's just that Ginny said that-"

I cut her off with a kiss. Wait. Did I just-?

_Did he just kiss me? Hermione! Stop thinking and kiss him back!_

She's talking in third person again. Oh _who cares? _Back to the matter at hand.

Merlin's beard. I'm kissing Hermione Granger. The love of my life, my crush since first year. Merlin's beard.

_Oh. My. Goodness. I'm kissing Ron Weasley. The love of my life, my secret crush since forever, and I'm kissing him! _

Well, you know what they say, 'great minds think alike'.

She slowly ended the kiss and leaned back. Good, because I think I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Lack of oxygen from up here in cloud nine!

"Ron, that was... I don't know... it was so..." She trailed off. Ok. Not the best reaction. I felt myself blush. The Weasley trademark red started at my toes and made its way up to my eyebrows. That is where it stopped. If possible, even more embarrassing. I mean really! Who only blushes to their eyebrows?

"I'm sorry! I don't even know why I did it! It was such a stu-"

_She _cut _me _off with a kiss. Methinks I can get used to this.

"Ronald," _Oh crap. He hates it when I call him Ronald!_ "Ron. Its ok, I, well, I mean. Ilikeyoutoo."

She's so cute when she blushes.

"I like you a lot Hermione."

"Oh bravo! Bravo! Encore!"

"What the-?" Hermione's blush got deeper and deeper as she watched first Ginny and then Harry emerge from Harry's invisibility cloak in the corner of the Common Room. Damn.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Harry said with a Malfoy-worthy smirk, "Ginny told me what she and Hermione came up with as a plan to get you to confess your love. And after hearing that, I couldn't resist watching it happen!"

"That-is-but-what-?" Hermione and I couldn't stop sputtering things out.

"So, where are you guys going to go in Hogsmeade tomor-" Ginny couldn't finish her question for the simple fact that Hermione tackled her to the ground.

Harry and I watched on as our two - girlfriends (this does make Hermione my girlfriend - doesn't it?) battled it out. In the end, Hermione was pinning Ginny down with her one arm and was tickling her with the other.

"Where _are _you guys going tomorrow?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny calling for him to get Hermione off of her.

"Well, now I'm thinking that we just go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and then back here for a snog," I said with a coy smile.

Hermione, upon hearing my answer, let go of Ginny's arms and shrieked, "Ronald!"

Taking advantage of Hermione's surprise, Ginny wriggled out from under Hermione and pinned_ her_ to the ground. Then I ran over to pull Ginny off Hermione and Harry came to pull _me _off of Ginny.

Well, needless to say, it was some time before any of us got to bed.

"Well 'Mione, first, I think we should take off your clothes."

"RON!" Hermione yelled from the mud puddle she fell into on our way from Hogsmeade, the next day.

"What! They're all dirty! No use for you to walk around in dirty clothes. Right?" I gave her my most seductive smile.

"RONALD!" She yelled, yanking on my hand, pulling _me _into the mud puddle.

"Woops! Looks like we'll have to take off _your _clothes now," She said as she pushed me further into the mud with her arms.

"Hey- that's all right with-"

I was cut off with a kiss.

I'm rolling around in mud. With my new girlfriend. Who is now kissing me senseless. SCORE!

Now, if you'd please excuse us...

Fin

A/N: I hope you liked the ending! Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! It means the world to me!


End file.
